Qual a próxima questão?
by MariMabiMalu
Summary: Você recebeu a missão Loki na linha, no entanto, ela não é uma Kusanagi Yui da vida. Ela quer provar que é tão boa quanto, então aceita o objetivo


Eu estava indo para biblioteca, por alguma razão Thoth pediu para ir ve-lo um pouco antes da aula e isso era um mal sinal. Ele nunca chamava eu e a Yui se não tivessemos sido "negligentes" com os meninos, e o fato que ele só chamou eu...

Tentei fazer alguns exercicios de respiração antes de entrar. Thoth não era um deus ruim, ele era apenas muito arrogante e ficava furioso quando interrompiam aula dele (igual um professor brasileiro), honestamente, ele é o que mas parecia com um deus nesse lugar.

— Vai ficar na porta até quando S/N? — disse o deus. Ele pode sentir minha através da porta? Essa é nova. Entrei na biblioteca e o encontrei perto das estantes. Fui até ele, mas fiquei alguns passos atrás, é um pouco constrangedor quando ele prende eu ou a Yui na parede já que ele é meu professor.

—Thoth-sama você queria me ver por...— fiquei esperando ele terminar, porém ao invés disso ele apenas me empurrou para a parede. Retiro tudo que eu já disse de bom sobre esse cara, ele é muito intimidante quando está tão perto assim.

— Você sabe que a situação está critica, não sabe? — será a falta de empenho do Dionysus? A personalidade fechada de Tsukito? Ou... ou...

— É, desisto. Em que a situação é crítica Thoth-sama?— ele franziu o cenho e se aproximou mais de mim. Se ele chegar mais perto meu primeiro beijo será com um deus mais velho que o mundo.

— Leve as coisas mais a sério S/N! Você sabe que Loki não pode continuar assim! — Loki? Mas ele está agindo como sempre...

— Desculpe Thoth-sama, mas ainda não estou na sua linha de raciocínio. — ele se aproximou ainda mais de mim.

— Loki não está fazendo nenhum progresso nas aulas. Além de estar atrasando o idiota também! — idiota era o apelido de Apollon ou Baldr? — Escute S/N, se as coisas continuar nesse ritmo a formatura não passará de um mero sonho!

— O-ok, mas porque você só me chamou? A Yui não deveria ter vindo também? — preferência de professor existe até em escola para deuses, se bem que Thoth é bem imparcial ás vezes. Ele ameaça eu e a Yui igualmente.

— Você e Loki, tem personalidades bem parecidas. Eu jurava por Amon-Rá que vocês se tornariam amigos, mas pelo visto estava errado. — ele estreitou os olhos. De alguma forma, o fato que ele disse que estava errado me fez pensar que estavamos perto do Ragnarok.

— Enfim, você não é tão frouxa como a Yui e com certeza saberá lidar melhor com Loki. Não me decepcione.

Fazer amizade com Loki foi algo difícil até mesmo para Yui, imagina para mim? Será que se eu pedir uma dica ao Thor ele ajuda? Ele sempre me pareceu o mais calmo entre os nórdicos, mas é muito fechado.

Eu estava tão perdida nos pensamentos que nem percebi Thoth saindo da sala.

— Thoth-sama para aonde você está indo. — ele para na porta. Estranho, ele não abandona a biblioteca para nada.

— A aula começa daqui alguns minutos e é melhor você já está na sala quando eu chegar. — ele dá um sorriso arrogante e sai.

— Filho do Tártaro. — resmungo enquanto saio em disparada a caminho da sala, quase atropelando Thoth no meio caminho. A sala fica do outro lado da escola e eu tenho que chegar cedo para pegar um lugar perto de Thor.

UMA AULA DEPOIS

— Porque será que Thoth-sama estava tão nervoso? — disse Yui. Thoth ao invés de passar na louça o texto ditou, e quando Apollon e Takeru dormiram ele jogou um livro na cabeça deles. Dou uma risada nervosa.

— Não sei. Cara doido.— balancei o dedo indicador ao lado da cabeça para reforçar.

— Ei Você-você porque você não foi com a gente até a primeira aula? A gente ficou esperando você, mas você não apareceu. — disse Apollon. Olhei por cima do ombro dele e vi Thor indo direto para a saída.

— Então, né. Eu me encontrei com Hades um pouco antes de sair e acabei confundindo o caminho e entrei na sala errada. Só fui perceber o erro quando deu o sinal de cinco minutos para as aulas. — boa! As vezes me surpreendo com minha desonestidade.

Não quero deixar a Yui saber disso, se não ela tomaria minha missão para si e faria amizade com Loki e não deixaria espaço para mim. Ela nem falou direito com os meninos nos primeiros dias e já tem o coração de quase todos eles, e eu mal converso com alguém além de Ceressa (minha pelúcia). Tenho uma teoria que de que ela é na verdade Amaterasu, isso explica a atração dos garotos por ela, sua amizade automática com Takeru e Tsukito e assim se completaria o trio dos deuses japoneses.

— Me perdoe. Eu trouxe miséria para seu dia.— falou Hades. Ele pega na minha mão e coloca junto de si.

— Sem problemas cara.— puxo minha mão e saio correndo atrás de Thor.Zeus, ele não pode estar longe.

Sou puxada por Thor ao sair da sala. Wow, tão fácil assim? Com minha sorte achei que teria que cruzar o território todo e procurar debaixo de cada de cada banco ou arbusto ou em cima de cada armário ou árvore.

— Como você sabia que eu queria falar com você? — perguntei. Se tem algum conselho útil que Ceressa me deu nesses dias que passei por aqui é seja sempre direta e rápida com deuses, eles não gostam muito de "dialetos".

— Você me olhou muitas vezes durante a aula. Queria saber o porque.— respondeu. Perfeito S/N, você ficou encarando fixamente o cara, provavelmente da maneira mais óbvia possível. Do jeito que as coisas estão, Apollon vai ler uma revista e achar que estou apaixonada pelo nosso querido gigante.

— Eu preciso da sua ajuda. — expliquei da advertência de Thoth, do meu atraso na aula e porque estava fazendo aquele pedido.

Fiquei esperando alguma dica ou uma orientação astral dele. E no fim ele apenas me olhou nos olhos e disse:

— Como espera que eu te ajude? — Oi? Tsukito, é você?

— Não sei, você não tem nenhuma indicação de como posso me tornar amiga dele? Até onde sei vocês são amigos de infância. — digo — Você poderia me dizer porque ele é tão apegado ao Baldr.

— Não posso. Isso é pessoal demais — e foi se embora.

Se fosse a Yui ele contaria tudo antes mesmo dela pedir, repetia em minha cabeça. Revoltada peguei o braço dele e virei até que ele estivesse de frente para mim, e o prendi na parede.

— Olha você não precisa entrar em detalhes, mas tem que contar pelo menos o básico. Se eu não der um jeito em Loki, ele não poderá se formar. E você, Baldr e ele ficarão separados por toda eternidade. — Ameaçando um dos seus poucos amigos S/N? Que burrice. Ainda mais se ele é um deus com quase dois metros de altura.

Ele me olhou de cima a baixo como se fosse uma coisa normal e cotidiana. Tentei deixar meu rosto mais perto dele para parecer intimidante, só que precisei ficar na ponta dos pés para chegar ao queixo dele.

— Nós estavamos sempre juntos. Baldr, Loki e eu. Nós irritavamos os outros deuses com nossa imprudência. Como Loki é ainda mais travesso, todos o negligenciavam e ele ficava só. E mesmo Baldr, o deus da luz, se sentia só, mesmo estando cercado de gente que era atraída pelo seu poder. Mas os opostos se atraem, e os dois se juntaram e viraram amigos.— ele terminou. Eu deixei ele ir embora e fiquei pensando no que ele disse.

Os opostos se atraem. Os opostos se atraem. Os opostos se atraem. Os opostos se atraem. Os opostos se atraem. Será que é o que estou pensando? Se é ou não, isso não importa agora tenho que achar Loki primeiro.

— Ei Thor! — gritei. Ele parou no corredor e se virou. — Obrigada.

E saio correndo.

Eu devia perguntar a Takeru se posso correr com ele, até que consigo manter um ritmo bom.

Há três coisas que posso fazer: Posso ir ver se Loki está com Baldr no jardim, ou ir ver se ele está pregando peças em Takeru que fica em outra parte do jardim. Ou não vou ao jardim e espero ele no quarto dele como uma pessoa lógica. É, é uma boa idéia. Agora... em que parte do dormitório ele dorme mesmo?

ALGUM TEMPO DEPOIS...

Depois de me perder algumas vezes consegui achar o quarto dele. Era do jeito que eu imaginava, e ainda assim realmente me surpreendeu. O quarto era um pouco maior que o meu, as paredes eram pintadas de um roxo forte e os móveis variavam entre as cores amarelo, preto e vermelho.

— Já que estou aqui porque não aproveitar? — sorrio e vou em direção ao seu armário e visto um de seus casacos. — Até que não ficou tão ruim.

Dirijo-me ao espelho do quarto, ajeito um pouco a peça e faço uma pose. Loki era um idiota imprudente. Mas um idiota imprudente com muito estilo. O casaco roxo ficou sobrando emminha pequena figurafinalizando no começo das panturilhas, a cor forte parecia ainda mais vibrante sob meu uniforme branco e em minha pele. Eu parecia uma menina vestindo as roupas da mãe.

— Está se divertindo humana? — dou um salto e vejo Loki parado na porta. Oh merda.

— Ah, oi Loki. Como você está? — minha habilidade de comunicação, afiada como sempre. Realmente.Loki andou calmamente ao redor do quarto como se estivesse me encurralando.

Sentei em sua cama e bati em um lugar próximo indicando para ele se sentar perto. Ele se aconchegou em cima de uma cômoda e balançou os pés. Típico.

—O que faz aqui humana? — ele parecia surpreso, mas não o bastante para estragar seu sorriso travesso matinal.

— Nenhum "bom dia"? Um "como vai"? Ou um "oi"? — ele estreitou o olhar. Loki é personificação da paciência — Tenho que falar com você.

— Já está falando. Diga logo o que quer e vá embora — suspirei. Eu sou tão difícil de se lidar assim? Como Thoth pode achar que eramos parecidos?

— Você deveria tentar se dedicar um pouco mais na aula, ou ficará para atrás. DIONYSUS parece mais interessado que você. E também deveria se esforçar para ser amigo dos outros, você está prejudicando o desempenho de Baldr durante as aulas já que vive chamando atenção dele. — ele apenas deu de ombros.

— A menina que sempre é deixada de fora está dizendo que eu deveria tentar socializar com os outros, isso parece o começo de uma piada — zombou.

Acalme-se S/N, acalme-se. Pense bem, você poderia ter ganhado uma "missão" pior, como, dar um jeito na falta de foco de Anubis ou ajudar Thor para que ele se expresse melhor, ou fazer com que Baldr preste mais atenção ao andar. Comparado a isso a personalidade de Loki parece tão convidativa quanto um café depois de um dia frio.

Para eu resolver esse problema devo entender o que faz Loki agir assim. Ele sempre está junto de Thor e Baldr nas aulas, quando faz alguma travessura está perto de um desses dois e eu nunca vi ele sozinho... Isso é a mesma coisa que nada! Lembre-se do que Thor te falou S/N!

Ah é, verdade. Ele disse que Loki e Baldr eram diferentes um do outro, mas ambos eram solitários. Alguma sobre opostos se atraem. Se refletir bem, Loki não deixava que eu e Yui ficassemos muito tempo com Baldr, será que era ciúmes?

— Loki, você tem um amor encubado por Baldr? — perguntei com curiosidade. Independente da resposta uma reação hilária é previsivel.

E não demorou muito para ele ficar sem palavras e perder o equilibrio. Como ele é alto apenas trombou para frente e não caiu, decepcionante. Pelo menos, a cara dele está fazendo uma expressão engraçada. Seus olhos arregalaram-se e ele parecia não saber aonde olhar, seu sorriso desmantelou em lábios chocados. Se eu tivesse meu celular em mãos agora, tirava foto e fazia meme.

— O quê? Que tipo de pergunta é essa. — questionou. A face dele assumiu uma carranca que demonstrava sua indignação.

— Você é gay? Gosta de Baldr? Quer ver o corpo dele nu? É esse tipo de pergunta. — andei até ele e segurei sua mão — Pode desabafar comigo, eu sou a ultima pessoa que iria te julgar.

Ele puxou o braço fazendo com que eu soltasse, e fechou as mãos em punhos. Ele estava com a cabeça abaixada, logo não dava para ver a expressão que estava fazendo. Estava tremendo, minha pergunta o afetou tanto assim?

— Saia. — de repente, ele começou a me emburrar em direção a porta. Eu tentava me debater, mas era dificil com ele segurando meus ombros, no fim eu estava do lado de fora e ele bloqueando a entrada.

— Sei que isso é um assunto sério, porém não é necessário agir assim. Vamos conversar. — e ele bateu a porta na minha cara. Acho que ele não está a vontade de falar sobre esse assunto agora, provavemente ele estará um pouco mais confortavel para falar sobre isso depois do jantar.

UM TEMPO DEPOIS DO JANTAR

Depois da refeição minha busca por Loki reinicia. Acho melhor dar uma volta e ver se consigo alguma fumaça colorida ou ouvir "VOLTE AQUI MALDITO!".

Eu estava indo para o clube de jardinagem, recentemente as tulipas de Dionysus floreceram. Foi uma iniciativa muito boa ele tentar plantar outras coisas além de vinheiras, e ele deixou eu escolher parte das sementes, no final eu optei por tulipas vermelhas.

Chegando no clube fui recebida com o cheiro hospitaleiro de flores molhadas. Esse foi um dos melhores erros que um deus poderia fazer.Tulipas são tão lindas, elas crescem lentamente em climas frios e são capazes de sobreviver durante anos.Elas possuem uma beleza engraçada, tem o formato de um sino invertido e apenas sete pétalas mesmo assim elas são consideradas uma das flores mais belas do mundo, com certeza vale esperar até o início da primavera para ver seu esplendor.

Um barulho de passos tirou eu de meus desvaneios. Viro e vejo Loki vindo para o mesmo canteiro que o meu. Ele não parecia estar nem um pouco abalado com a conversa de hoje de manhã, poderia dizer que ele estava apenas preparando uma pegadinha como sempre.

— Quem diria que o deus da trapaça e da travessura aprecia flores, ainda mais de noite. — coloco minhas mãos nos bolsos da calça. Zeus fez outra mudança climática e agora estava tão frio que se eu entrasse em um ônibus perguntaria se instalaram ar condicionado.

— Quem diria que Y/N gostasse de qualquer coisa feminina. — ele deu uma alfinetada em minhas roupas, que quase sempre eram um moletom largo debaixo do uniforme. Não é minha culpa se a temperatura média é de 16 graus, eu não nasci para esse clima.

Os olhos dele pareciam brilhar, será que é porque refletiam a luz da lua ou era de desafio? Dou de ombros, não vou incitar mais hostilidade em uma amizade que ainda nem firmei.

— Trégua, trégua. Enfim, o que faz aqui? Com certeza não foi para contemplar o trabalho de Dionysus. — falei. Qualquer coisinha que pudesse me ajudar a ter uma relação boa com ele tava valendo.

— Eu nunca reparei em você, você era tão desinteressante que as vezes te confundia com os espíritos. — enquanto falava o sorriso dele aumentava, como se visse um plano que criou sendo executado com perfeição.

— Poxa, obrigada. Tocou minha alma. — fiz um coração com as mãos e coloquei sobre meu peito. E ele continuou a falar como se eu nunca tivesse aberto a boca.

— Mas quando você invadiu o meu quarto e falou aquele monte de bobagens comecei a tentar lembrar qualquer coisa sobre ti e descubri que não sei nada de você. O que é frustrante porque assim não dá para saber se vale a pena ou não mexer com você. — explicou.

— Deixa ver se eu entendi ruivo. Para você tanto faz tanto fez se eu existisse ou não, me confundiu até com aqueles figurantes, e só foi reparar que eu existia quando fui chamar sua atenção para as aulas e questionei sua sexualidade duvidosa. Agora quer saber mais sobre mim para descobrir se vale a pena ou não encher meu saco? — ele parecia estar se divertindo muito com isso, nem parecia o cara que me expulsou "gentilmente" do quarto.

— Antes de mais nada, deixo claro que eu gosto de GAROTAS, Baldr é apenas meu melhor amigo. E sim, você entendeu o motivo da coisa. — ele diz. Vamos ignorar as ofensas e tentar responder ele corretamente S/N, não estrague a chance de cumprir sua "missão" .

— Então, sobre o que quer saber Oh Grande Kami-sama. — ele sentou em um dos bancos do clube e se ajeitou, como se fossemos ficar ali por um loooooongo tempo.

— Para começar, porque você não se juntou ao Clube do Sem Clubes? Você não precisaria fazer nada e não se suja com terra, mexer com adubo e não tem nenhuma responsabilidade. — ele inclinou o pescoço como quisesse ver o ângulo certo de uma construção e eu a busquei em Loki qualquer sinal de que ele estava aprontando, entretanto só vi as mesmas coisas de sempre: três pintas debaixo do olho esquerdo, um olhar petulante e a pinta no canto direito da boca. Com uma diferença do habitual, ele realmente parecia estar em dúvida.

— Eu gosto de flores. As mais belas desabrocham em condições mais complicadas e elas não vivem por muito tempo, no entanto, o período que você usou para esperar elas floreceram é recompensado pelo tempo que você passa contemplando-a, a vida delas é efêmera porém linda.

— Uau. Estava esperando algo bem superficial, como, essas tulipas vermelhas (porque não pode ser de outra cor) significam declaração de amor ou hortênsias são as piores flores da Terra porque significam frieza e indiferença. Não o discurso de uma aprendiz de florista. — eu estou em dúvida se isso foi um elogio ou não, já que posso estar vermelha de vergonha ou de raiva. Por via das dúvidas vou deixar as minhas mãos dentro dos bolsos, para evitar acontecimentos desagradáveis para ambos os lados.

— Qual é a próxima questão, Grande Sábio dos Titãs?- acho que nem mesmo ele entendeu essa. — Titãs. Gigantes. Titãs. Gigantes. É uma referência a você ser descrito as vezes como um gigante.

Ele parecia um pouco bravo com a observação embora surpreso. É isso que dá passar muito tempo lendo livros, você cria referências que nem mesmo um dos deuses mais inteligentes é capaz de compreender.

— Segunda pergunta. Como você sabe tanto sobre minha vida sendo que eu nunca falei com você desde do início das aulas? — se ele soubesse o quanto é famoso na cultura pop o ego dele ia encher tanto, mas tanto...

— Todo vocês são deuses que já foram adorados pela humanidade e tiveram muita importância na nossa história, seria estranho se não houvesse nada de vocês. Até mesmo hoje vocês são conhecidos. Eee... Eu vou guardar os equipamentos que Dionysus deixou espalhados, se quiser continuar com suas perguntas vai ter que me ajudar. — ele não pareceu muito animado com o pensamento de ter que arrumar algo, entretanto, a curiosidade venceu.

Loki simplesmente pegou o carrinho de mão que estava dentro da pequena cabana do clube. Dei um sorrisinho, raramente vi Loki fazer algo pelos outros. Ele realmente tem interesse em mim.

— Bem, porque você nunca fala com os outros? Quase ninguém sabe seu nome direito. — ele falou de maneira tão banal que dava para confundir se ele estava me perguntando que horas são.

— Eu não tenho problema nenhum em falar com os outros, eles é que não falam comigo. E a Yui chama atenção por ser tão... interessada — pego uma tesoura de jardinagem que estava pendurada na cerca envolta das flores, e faço um arremesso perfeito no centro do carrinho

— Cesta! E não é como se eu não tivesse amigos, tenho o Thor, Dionysus e falo de vez em quando com Anubis na biblioteca.

— Quem? — esqueci que ninguém, exceto a Yui e eu, ia na biblioteca, portanto ninguém conhecia Anubis. Provavelmente nem conheceriam Thoth se ele não desse aula.

— Esquece. Próxima questão? — dessa vez tem uma pá, coloco com cuidado no carrinho, se não ia fazer um barulho desgraçado.

— Tem ciúmes da Yui? — travei no mesmo lugar. Não sabia que ele chegaria em perguntas tão íntimas. O pior é que eu não sabia se ele iria contar ou não o que respondi.

— Porque precisa saber disso? Que pergunta tola. — fiquei olhando para o chão fingindo que está procurando alguma pá ou uma tesoura.

— Tem razão, eu não preciso saber disso. Acho que vou sair e pensar em novas maneiras de irritar Takeru na aula. Tchau humana. — Loki simplesmente largou o carrinho e deu meia volta indo para a saída.

— Eu vou responder mas por favor, volte. — ele se virou lentamente com um grande no sorriso rosto, pegou de volta o carrinho e ficou aguardando.

— Eu sinto sim um pouco de ciúmes da Yui, nós chegamos direito na academia e ela já tinha feito amizade com quase todos. Fora que ela é muito impulsiva, então as vezes comete alguma burrice e vocês simplesmente olham e acham fofo. Eu fico um pouco só já que tem toda atenção de vocês.

Devo ter o surpreendido com a combinação de revolta e tristeza em meu tom, mas não é como se eu odiasse a Yui, só o odeio o protagonismo dela. Poxa, a vida não é assim.Ficamos em silêncio enquanto eu continuar a colocar os equipamentos no carrinho. Depois guardamls tudo na cabana e fomos para os dormitórios.

— Ainda tenho direito a uma pergunta sabia? — falou no meio do caminho, estavamos quase chegando ao prédio.

— Tá, tá. Faça logo sua pergunta. — eu estou cansada, meu dia todo pode se resumir em corridas e conversar com Loki. Tudo que quero agora é beijar minha cama.

— Na verdade é uma proposta irrecusável. Você será meu servo e irá ajudar em todas as minhas necessidades e pegadinhas.— ergui uma sobrancelha, é sério isso? — Em troca, farei um esforço para prestar atenção na aula, e não vou chamar atenção do Baldr já que estarei fazendo companhia a você. O que acha?

Pensei bem, valia mesmo a pena me tornar praticamente escrava de Loki e ter esse ser irritante como "companhia"? Pelo menos isso era completar meu objetivo, porém ele vai cumprir sua promessa? Se eu o fizer jurar pelo Rio Estige vai funcionar? Acho que não... ele não é grego.

— Ok, mas não vai achando que eu não irei cobrar. Vou sentar do seu lado a partir de amanhã para confirmar. — adverti, já falei que ele é o deus da trapaça? Se eu não ficar bem esperta nesse trato, ele pode me passar a perna.

— O sentimento é recíproco, temos um trato humana? — ele estendeu a mão com um sorriso no rosto, por alguma razão me pareceu que estava fazendo um pacto com Satanás.— Sim. — aperto a mão dele um pouco forte.

— Tchau Loki, até a amanhã. Tenha uma boa noite...

E vou em direção aos dormitórios feminino, mas deu para ouvir um:

— Bons sonhos Koneko-chan


End file.
